Deltora Quest - The story of Endon
by wy479
Summary: After sixteen years of having a great family Lief dies and his son Endon, Is left the role of the throne. This is a story of his son Endon and the things he will face. It wont be just in the castle, He will go on an adventure in later chapters. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Deltora Quest fanfiction. I've read all the books except for the first one in the third series dubbed the name: Dragon's Nest. This Fanfiction is set JUST AFTER Lief has died. And when I mean just after I mean like ten minutes after. Enjoy! This chapter is mostly talking. To understand most of the stuff in this story, I'd suggest you'd read it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Raw Emotions.**

****"Why, Why did he have to die!" I asked my mum as she entered the room looking very lonely and grim.

"He died of old age.. Nobody could stop it." My mum, Jasmine said.

"But.. It wasn't his time.. I still need him!" I shouted at my mum, I didn't care that tears were starting to build up in my eyes.

"We all needed him.. But everybody needs to go at sometime." Mum said.

I heard my sister, Anna playing her stupid lute whilst everybody was talking.

"Would you shut that lute up!" I yelled at her, Tears coming out of my eyes.

She stared at me with giant eyes. I hated it when she looked at me as if she was waiting for me to move like that.

"No.. It calms me down!" She shouted back at me.

"Well it makes me annoyed! Can't you do it somewhere else?" I shouted back at her.

"NO I CANT! HERE IS WHERE I CAN BE CLOSEST TO DAD." She shouted at me, Starting to cry. Wow.. She was a wimp.

"Well nobody needs you to play useless music whilst someone has just died!" I screamed at her, my annoyance being replaced with anger.

She then got up and ran away with tears in her eyes. Looks like I struck a note with her.

"That was mean.. You know you didn't need to do that." Mum told me.

"Well sometimes she needs to shut up." I answered back.

"I'm going into town" I told my mum, her expression changed from a sad look to a shocked look.

"You can't!" She almost screamed.

"Why is that?" I asked her.

"B b because ummmm..." She said whilst trying to come up with a reason.

"You need to goto your room for what you did to your sister!"

I fully glared at her, Both of us knew why she didn't want me to go into town. It was because I was born two minutes before my brother Jarred. I was the heir to the throne.

"You know thats not the reason" I yelled at her.

"Doom I need you please..!" She yelled into the castles hall's.

He came in, Looking his normal Non-Moody self. She whispered into his ear and his face turned into a shocked position.

"Your not going out" Doom told me abruptly.

Doom is my grandfather... He looks younger than my mother but that was due to the experiments the Shadow Lord did upon him. He's immortal but not **deathless.**

"I'm going out whether you want me to or not." I told him.

Within a second of me saying that, He twisted my arm behind my back and he dragged me into my room.

"Your staying in here until your father's body is moved." He abruptly told me.

He shut the door behind him, A second later I heard the door lock shut.

Great... What do I do now?

I got up and I looked down at the bustling city of Del, only it wasn't bustling. A few days ago everybody was happy until my father became sick. Ever since then everybody's looked sad. I quickly saw out of the corner of my eye a blue flag moving through the wind. I forgot there was a flag there.

"Thats my escape route!" I told myself, Grinning.

I quickly smashed my window open with a chair, Placed it back, Wrote a note saying that I was fine but I was defying the orders that I was given, I tied my bedsheets together to make a few ropes. (I had long bedsheets) And I quickly lassoo'd it around the flag pole. I slid myself out of the window into the sky, clinging onto the bedsheet rope I had created. I quickly slid into the open window next to mine and I ran into it.

I checked the door to my way out. Success! It wasn't locked. I quickly raced down the stairs and due to the commotion going on. I managed to slip myself out.

I approached the guard at the gate.

"Are you allowed out.. My lord with your father's death and everything?" He asked me.

"Yes, Or how would I be let out of the castle, You know how they are treating my fathers death suspiciously with all the tight guards and everything." I told the guard.

"Okay then.." He responded to me, Then opening the gate.

I walked out and smelt the fresh air of freedom.

* * *

**Please R+R and maybe favourite. It'll keep me doing this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for your review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The surprisal of another escapee.**

Whack! I felt a slap suddenly hit my cheek as i noticed my brother dropping from the castle wall behind me.

"Thats for using the easy way out!" Jarred said to me as I lifted my hand up to feel my slapped cheek.

"What do you mean the easy way out, I couldve dropped from the castle wall!" I yelled at him.

" ice" He told me as he stared at my makeshift rope. Still hanging off the side of the building, swaying in the wind.

"Anyways bro we so gotta go before they notice we have dissappeared" He told me as I thought.

"Where could we go?" He asked me.

A idea quickly formed in my head, I knew where we could go.

"Doom's old blacksmith shop" I told him.

"Lets go before they catch us!" He warned me as we started to go.

Once we arrived I noticed that dust coated pretty much all of the house. It indicated to me that this house hasn't been lived in for a long time. I hadn't noticed Jarred had gone to another room. That is, until he called for me.

"Hey dude, get in here there is a note addressed to us!" Jarred yelled out.

I went into what appeared to be a old bedroom, I noticed that there was a note on the table beside the bed. Jarred infact was correct, it was addressed to me and him. Judging by the looks around the table, this note had been placed recently, around a week or two ago.

"Should we open it?" I asked my brother.

"No, lets save it for later. For now lets relax and start a fire, ita starting to get chilly." He told me.

We lit a fire and relaxed, ate some food and talked. There wasn't really anything important in he conversations either. But before we knew it, it was dark.

"Listen, do you want to open the letter now?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah, lets open it." He told me.

We went over back into the room where the letter was in and we picked up and turned the letter around to open it. When I noticed another name on the back it read,

"Anna" Jarred said to me as I looked to the letter in quesion.

"Just open it anyway." I told him.

But he couldn't because before he could, the letter flew out of his hand and glowed Anna's name.

"Maybe the letter requires Anna to be here too.." I said, in a way asking Jarred.

"I'll go and get her, because they will be looking for you." He told me, as he headed off.

It seemed like hours before Jarred and Anna returned. Anna however, looked really pissed off. She looked at me, and then the letter floating in the air.

"So then.. lets open it" I said to the other two as they looked in awe at the letter.

As I reached out for the letter, Anna's name stopped glowing and the envelope popped open. When it was open, the letter just slid out and unfolded itself mid-air.

"Amazing." Anna said.

"That's what toran magic can do..." I said to her in awe.

When the note fully unfolded, I read what it said.

To: Endon, Jarred & Anna.

You three were the life in my time of ruling the kingdom. I liked adventure and being a king was boring, Going through meetings everyday and having to miss out being with you guys. It literally sucked.

Anyways, this letter is not about me its about you. About two weeks before I became sick, a toran fortune teller came to the castle.

She told me that you three would go on an adventure, Heaps more dangerous then the one I went on. She told me it would happen soon after my death and it appears you got this letter because I have died.

My adventure pack remains in the cupboard in my bedroom. The fortune teller told me that you'd need it soon after you'd started this letter.

Stay safe.

- Lief

Next to his name was the king's stamp, Which meant it wasn't a fake. CRASH! Suddenly a roar of thunder zapped me out of my thoughts as I looked out the window. The sky was clouded with black clouds and a red glow came from imbetween them. Three ferocious looking lizard-bird things came flying towards the castle.

"Ak, Ak.." Jarred was clearly frightened.

"Ak-Baba" Anna finished off his sentence.

"I thought dad killed those disgusting foul creatures!" I asked Anna.

"No.. He killed four.. Only four." She told me.

I smelt burning in the distance as I looked out the window. The castle was on fire! Some houses were on fire too, as lightning zapped from the sky onto houses.

"The shadow lord's mark!" Jarred said, as I saw a hand singed onto the castle's wall.

So this is our adventure, I thought.

"We have got to get out of here!" Anna screamed as she watched houses catch on fire.

"Jarred, Grab our stuff. Anna you help him." I told the two as they ran off to gather the items we had brought here earlier.

I grabbed the letter and put it in my pocket. I looked to my side and looked at a cupboard nearly going upto the roof of the house. I went upto it and I opened the doors. Inside I found a adventure pack. Stocked full of the stuff anybody would need on a adventure. As I swung the bag onto my back, I checked on Anna and Jarred.

"Ready?" I asked them.

"As ready as we will ever be." Anna told me in a slightly scared voice.

Bang! We heard someone was heavily banging on the door.

"We know your in there, We smell your royal blood." A heavy voice said from outside the door.

I looked back at Anna, she was shivering from being so scared.

"Jarred.. put the fireplace out." I whispered to him.

He quickly went to it and used the rug on the floor to put it out.

"Putting the fireplace out wont save you!" The heavy voice said again, as the door slammed open.

In the doorway stood a grey guard, About seven feet tall.

"Hello, Hello.. What do we have here?" He said at us, smirking.

I noticed him loading a ball like thing into his sling. In one quick fluid moment, Anna slung out a bow with an already loaded arrow within it and she shot it at the Grey Guard's head. Before he could even sling that ball at me.

"Let's go!" Anna almost screamed as we could hear more voices in the distance.

We ran to the back room and we left through the back door. We ran for what seemed like ages until the castle was a flaming dot in the distance.

"That was close" Jarred said as he was huffing and puffing.

We camped there the night and we discussed where we were going to go. Before long, I fell asleep. I woke up about early in the morning. I packed up my stuff and I woke up Jarred and Anna.

"Please tell me this was all a dream" Jarred asked me.

"It was all real Jarred, Look at the castle." I pointed towards the castle.

Black clouds surrounded the castle were we once lived. The shadow lord's mark still freshly burnt onto the front.

"So where are we going to go.." Anna asked.

"The forest of silence, There atleast we can discuss what we are doing next." I told her

"But its dangerous!" Jarred told me.

"Mum built a nest up in a tree there.. We could be there for a few days."

"Okay then.." Jarred sadly agreed.

So we headed off to the forest's of silence

* * *

**What did you guy's think of that chapter? Please R+R and thanks again to ThatSexyAngel for reviewing!**


End file.
